Episode 9541 (22nd August 2018)
Plot Sean explains to Billy how he suddenly found himself with no job or home and was too proud to ask his friends for help. Gina tells Paula that Sally used to idolise her in their school days, embarrassing her older sister. Robert asks for a sneak preview of "The Roverz" but is refused entry by Johnny and Jenny. Sean insists that it's up to him to get himself off the streets. Kate is annoyed that Rana is letting the situation with Saira drag on. Gail asks Rita if Audrey could have been moved to a different boat. Claudia tells her yes and tries to warn Audrey that Gail is onto her but Audrey ignores her calls. Billy summons Eileen to the hospital. Sean is angry that he told her about his homelessness without permission and rejects their aid. Carol tells Sean she was knocked about by a punter. She's pleased that his friends are looking out for him and urges him to accept their help and not to end up like her. Lewis tells Audrey he regrets using Rosemary Piper to get back at Gail. Gail arrives at Audrey's and sees the couple dancing through the window. Sally finds out that Paula's daughter has just split from her girlfriend and suggests setting her up with Sophie. Imran fears his mum will want him to come with her on the cruise she'd booked with Hassan. Sean turns up at No.11 and apologises to Eileen and Billy for his earlier outburst. Gemma gets Henry a job as a barman at the Rovers. As they celebrate, they're unaware that they're being watched by two posh thugs. Billy installs Sean in the flower shop flat, sleeping on the sofa. Sean asks Billy to help Carol as well. Gail confronts Audrey and Lewis. She thinks his recent scheme with Rosemary is proof that he hasn't changed. Audrey thinks it's worth the risk for a chance at happiness. Cast Regular cast *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman Guest cast *Henry Newton - George Banks *Carol - Emma Hartley-Miller *Posh Thug 1 - Jacob Anderton *Posh Thug 2 - Matthew Gee Places *Coronation Street *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Barlow Legal Services *5 Grasmere Drive - Dining room and living room *Weatherfield General - A&E and Carol's room Notes *The nurse in A&E is uncredited, despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sean arrives back on the street and says he needs help; and Gail heads round to Audrey's as she and Lewis share a romantic meal. Elsewhere, while sharing a laugh with old friend Paula, Sally suggests they should set her daughter up with Sophie. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,990,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2018 episodes